


When did I draw the short straw at life?

by protectmikasamuels2017



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Jobs, M/M, add more tags as they come up, grown up belchers, louise is plotting, tina owns a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectmikasamuels2017/pseuds/protectmikasamuels2017
Summary: Tina, Gene and Louise have all grown up and finished high school. This is basically theirs and their friends story as they sail through the messy complicated waters of life. Will Tina find her soul mate? Will Gene become recognised for his musical talent? And will Louise finally succeed in stealing the restaurant from under her parents noses? All inside!





	When did I draw the short straw at life?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is basically about the Belcher kids and their lives after high school. I've added my own OC's into the story and tried to keep it as close to the series as I can. Please comment on what you think! Disclaimer: I don't own Bob's Burgers all I own is my OC's.

Chapter One: How Not To Treat A Customer

''Who ever said that 'College days were the best days of your life' was a liar.''

Tina didn't even look up from her laptop where she was busy typing out the plot twist to her latest story. Louise had a habit of complaining about the difficulties of college. Or the difficulties of work. Or the difficulties of being 5'4''. Or – well these days Louise just liked to complain full stop. Tina was so used to it by this point that she didn't even look up from what she was doing when giving out advice to her younger sister.

''I thought you liked college. You're always going on about how great your classes are, and how you able to scam more people and how great it is that Mr. Frond isn't there-'' ''Yeah Tee and all that stuff is true!'' Louise interrupted not willing to listen to another lecture, ''but the problem is that most people there are always going out to the Wharf or laser tag and all these cool parties; I see the photos everywhere and everyone's talking about it, but I can't take part because these things cost money to do. Or a car to get there and I have neither!''

Tina decided to finally glance up from her laptop to where her younger sister was moodily leaning against the coffee shop counter. At this time in the morning there weren't a lot of people present so both girls were able to relax a bit – Tina by making progress on finishing her latest novel and Louise by moaning about her lack of money and wheels.

Tina narrowed her eyes trying to judge if Louise was being serious, before deciding to give a bit of tough love. ''When did that ever stop you? You're Louise Belcher for crying out loud! When you were fifth-teen you stole Jimmy Pesto's car to go to a Boo Boo concert! That was six hours away! You payed for your ticket by cutting off locks of Andy and Ollie's hair and selling it online claiming it were celebrities' hair! You snuck past giant muscular body guards just to do a hat-trick with slapping that poor boy! I think college has made you soft Miss Belcher!''

Louise's jaw dropped open but when no sound escaped it, she shut her mouth. Was it true? Was she simply going soft? Was she too focused on working hard and studying that she'd forgotten that there were quicker and less honest ways of making money? Louise dropped her head into hands from the shame and groaned. ''Oh God, Tee your right! I was too focused on my coursework that –'' ''Heavens do my ears deceive me? Is Louise Belcher actually talking about college coursework?'' A cold heavy dread then replaced the blood in Louise's veins as she lifted her head from her hands and looked into the eyes of one of her greatest enemies. One she thought she left behind when she graduated high school.

A year had passed since she last saw Philip Frond at her graduation; when she had spray-painted 'LOSER' onto his car wind-screen with spray paints. He looked remarkably unchanged since then only wearing a naff Hawaiian shirt and green khaki shorts and gross open-toe sandals instead of his disgusting green sweater, white shirt, brown pants and tie combination from when she was at school. ''Well Louise this is a surprise! I had no idea you went onto college after you graduated! How is it? What are you studying? Do you like it?'' Mr Frond asked excitedly. He genuinely seemed interested about Louise's life and by the look on his face; he seemed to have forgiven her for what had happened at her graduation. Even though Louise hadn't been a bit sorry for her actions either back then or now. ''Business'' Louise said shortly, trying to end the conversation quickly. She did not want to talk about her life with the man she greatly despised. She glanced at Tina, hoping for some form of back-up but Tina had put her head-phones on and seemed oblivious to what was happening. ''What can I get you?'' she added stiffly.

''A green tea, please. Oh Louise, I'm glad that you decided to apply yourself and to do something with yourself after high school. For a while I was worried that-'' Louise had tuned Frond out after that, she had heard enough of his lectures when she was at school, especially during her senior year where she got them at least twice a week. Louise hadn't paid a bit of notice back then and she wasn't about to start now. Thankfully the noise of the kettle and the mugs made it easy to drown Frond out. It wasn't until she was pouring hot water over the tea-bag that she heard something she couldn't believe.

''- Of course you've decided to pursue further knowledge and not end up a burger flipping nobody like your father in his greasy run-down restaurant-.'' Spinning around with Frond's drink in her hand she slammed it down onto the counter and leaned forward giving him a death glare. ''Care to repeat what you just said about my dad and his restaurant?'' Louise snarled. Frond warily took a step back, but unfortunately, continued to talk.

''W-well Louise, it's just th-that I wouldn't c-call your fathers restaurant up-scale, as well as the fact that he decided not to go to college, so i-i-it's only natural to expect that he didn't accomplish much and became a deadbeat-.'' At that remark Louise saw red. ''Oi Frondy the only deadbeat I know is standing right in front of me, who never became anything in his life and has words like 'loser' spray-painted onto his car!''

At that moment if Frond's jaw could drop any lower it would be completely detached from his body altogether. ''Louise, I didn't mean anything wrong I was-.'' Frond didn't get the chance to finish what he saying as Louise then flung his drink at his chest, causing the burning liquid to splash onto his neck, shirt and arms. ''Oh Mr Frond I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to hurt you. Silly me!'' Louise cackled as Mr Frond ran out of the shop crying.

''Louise what the hell?!'' Louise jumped as a furious Tina appeared where Mr Frond was just a moment before. ''Ah Tee, how much of that did you see?'' Louise asked; realising that hadn't been her smartest move ever. ''Oh just the bit where you threw a boiling drink over Mr Frond'' Tina said coldly.

''Come on Tee, he had it coming, you should have heard all those things he was saying about Dad!'' Louise cried out, not willing to go down without a fight. ''Louise'' Tina said tiredly ''people who hate Mum and Dad come in here all the time – Jimmy Pesto, Chuck Charles, Mr and Mrs Cranwinkle and they all make jabs, but you just got to ignore them! What if Mr Frond reports this to the health inspector? Or to the Consumer Association? I could get in so much trouble!'' Tina stressed.

Louise immediately felt guilty. She knew Tina had her work cut out with both running the shop and finishing her novels. She knew from growing up in a struggling restaurant that running a business was hard work, yet Tina didn't complain and actually seemed to enjoy it. Seashore Bliss was much busier than Bob's Burgers was so it was especially hard to keep things running smoothly. Now it seemed that Louise's actions could land Tina in a whole lot of trouble; both with Hugo and the Consumer Association.

''Oh God Tina, I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you.'' ''No'' Tina blurted out ''Louise with all due respect, please don't interfere. I think you should go back to the restaurant. I can manage here.''

''But-'' Louise started. 

''Just go, Louise please'' Tina stated running around the counter to take Louise's place.

''Fine'' Louise said accepting defeat. ''I'll see you tomorrow then Tee'' she said while walking out of the coffee shop. If Tina replied it was lost on Louise's ears as she turned to walk down towards the Wharf. Ten years hadn't made much difference on the amusement park. It was still run down, seedy and employed criminals to run the rides. The only difference was that the rides were ten years older.

A lot had happened over the past ten years, Louise thought as she headed down the Wharf towards her family's restaurant. But at least the Wharf stayed the same. When she was on those rides she could pretend just for a few minutes that she was nine years old and carefree again; not nineteen and with a whole lot of responsibilities. The past ten years had also changed her siblings and their friends. For better or worse, Louise wasn't sure.

Tina had gone straight to Huxley High School after graduating from Wagstaff. High school was immediately better than Wagstaff had been due to the fact that Tammy wasn't there. She had gone to a private boarding school a couple of towns over. Her first week there she had joined a creative writing class and all the other nerds and dorks there, whether they were freshman or seniors accepted her immediately. At Halloween her freshman year the biggest bombshell hit the school: one of the most popular girls at school Jocelyn came out as a lesbian. Of course Jocelyn was immediately cast out as a nobody until Tina came to her defence by kissing her in front of a group of bullies. The two girls then entered a fake relationship that lasted the whole freshman year. At the end of the year, Jocelyn got back into the cool crowd and the two girls ended their 'relationship' with Jocelyn and Tina becoming best friends. She then had a lot of relationships with both boys and girls throughout high school but never got back with Jimmy Jnr – she had heard him slagging her off to her then boyfriend during her junior year. Tina continued to write short stories and novels, throughout high school, winning tons of awards and eventually received a complete scholarship to study journalism at Seymour Bay Community College. During her freshman year she met this old lady called Claire who was struggling to pick up her groceries from when her bags had ripped open on the sidewalk. She helped her home and the two struck up a friendship; with Tina helping Claire at her coffee shop and home any chance she got as Claire was all alone. Eventually Claire died three months before Tina's graduation and left everything to her – including the coffee shop which she decided to keep the name of 'Seashore Bliss' in Claire's memory. She continued her writing and published her first book when she was in her second year of college and was currently in the works of finishing the final book in the series.

Gene had never gotten back together with Courtney. Just before they had gone into high school they had both come out as gay – everybody had been a bit surprised at Courtney coming out as nobody really expected it. And throughout high school they stayed best friends and each other's wingman/women. During Gene's freshman year he then entered a relationship with Lenny DeStefano which lasted two years and ended the summer before Gene went into junior year; he had walked in on Lenny in bed with some other guy during a party. He poured his heart break into songs and musicals that he wrote and produced throughout school and by the time his graduation rolled around he was offered a job as junior music producer at their local news station. He went straight into the job, deciding against college and seems to love every minute of working there.

Louise, herself on the other hand decided to avoid relationships altogether during high school despite many boys asking her out – it was just too much drama. She decided to focus her energy into money-making schemes. She still used Andy and Ollie as her pawns for pulling them off, but also decided to take them under her wing as apprentices and defended them from bullies – especially during high school. Her friendship with Jessica continued to develop and when they were twelve years old they 'officially' became 'best friends'. When she was sixteen her worse nightmare came through when Mr. Frond transferred to Huxley High School and their feud continued ending once Louise graduated. She also never gave up her pink bunny ears – instead getting rid of her pigtails and replaced her green dress with jeans, t-shirts and hoodies. She managed to be accepted into the business course at Seymour's Bay Community College but had to work at both the restaurant and the coffee shop and to do odd jobs around the town to pay for her tuition. She was the only Belcher still living at home as she just couldn't afford to move out.

''Still'' Louise told herself as she walked down the street where her family's restaurant was located. ''Just three more years then you'll have finished your course, graduated and you'll be able to take over the restaurant and put mum and dad in a nursing home.'' Looking around to make sure that nobody heard her, Louise smiled to herself. Soon all the hard work would pay off and she'll be able to take over the restaurant.

Just as she was about to reach the restaurant she paused to survey the outside. Ten years had really put a downer on the place making it look worse than it was when she was nine if that was possible. On the other side of the street Jimmy Pesto's looked exactly the same as it was a decade earlier – only with a new coat of paint. Louise hesitated before going inside – she really didn't want to face the wrath of her parents when they find out she threw a boiling drink over Mr Frond or that she potentially got Tina in trouble with Hugo; but knowing they were going to find out sooner or later and that it was probably better if they heard it from her first, she took a deep breath before pushing the door open and going inside the little bell tingling in her wake.


End file.
